


first blush

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, Dork Castiel, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Gen, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, Other, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	first blush

Castiel had been on his own as a human for while. Somehow, he managed just fine on his own--for the most part. Claire had become a huge help and together they started to become a family. And hunters. 

He still stayed in touch with Dean and Sam. Claire told him about facebook and cell phones... Life was pretty simple, otherwise. Claire and Castiel had a two bedroom apartment. He worked during the day while the 16-year-old went to school. He might've had the face of her father, but he was still Castiel... and maybe they had formed a friendship, of sorts, between the two of them. 

One night at the diner across from the shop he worked in, Claire took Castiel's wallet. "What the hell, Cas?" she asked. "Why are there, like, twenty-something pictures of Dean freaking Winchester in here?"

Cas just blushed a bright red.

"Really? Wow," she said with a laugh.

"Angels have no gender,"Castiel explained. "I can't help what I feel. But he will never like me like that."

"Haven't you seen him make goo-goo eyes at you?" Claire demanded. "Come on, he's so in love with you-- everyone knows it! Bet even Sam knows it."

"Sadly, I don't think he would like me in a male's body."

"My dad was pretty hot there, Cas," Claire said. "He so likes you. Sometimes, you gotta just for it, take a risk and tell Dean how you feel before it's too late."

"It's already too late."

"No, I don't think so," Claire said, looking over Cas' shoulder to see who just walked into the dinner: Sam and Dean. Claire put the photos back into Castiel's wallet, smiling when Dean and Sam notice them. 

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam," Castiel greeted with a smile. 

"Hey," said Claire. "Look, Cas, i gotta go in for drama class later. Sam can come with me," she said, smiling brightly and sharing a knowing look with Sam when both Dean and Cas blushed.

The End


End file.
